


Falling for the Moon (Moments with Mishima)

by pico_chulo



Series: Suou AU + Shuyuu [1]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: (mostly), Akira's last name is Suou, Angst and Feels, Asexuality, Canon Compliant, Demiromantic Asexual Akira, Demisexual Yuuki Mishima, Demisexuality, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mishima social link, asexual akira, no beta we die like men, rated m because I want to be able to use certain words, slow burn?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:55:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 16,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26206039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pico_chulo/pseuds/pico_chulo
Summary: Akira Suou had expected to be treated less than kindly by his transfer school.Yuuki Mishima had expected the new kid to be as bad as the rumors were painting him to be. A rude thug who couldn't care less about the rules.But the Phantom Thieves changed everything. Akira became a leader and Mishima became not only their #1 fan but a valuable confidant to the Phantom Thieves. They worked so closely together, but neither of them had expected falling for someone. Especially not each other.Following the social link between a demiromantic asexual Akira and a demisexual Mishima. With cute moments along the way.---Not important but a part of my Suou AU (Akira is the son of the P2 Protagonists).No beta we die like men.
Relationships: Kurusu Akira & Mishima Yuuki, Kurusu Akira/Mishima Yuuki
Series: Suou AU + Shuyuu [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980106
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	1. Akira meet Mishima

The volleyball tournament. Akira Suou didn’t understand it. It seemed unprofessional and unfair for the teachers to play against the students. It would never even been considered back at Seven Sisters. But apparently at Shujin it was totally fine. A lot of things seemed to be ok at Shujin. It didn’t sit well with him. 

Akira took his place in the gym to watch the game. Ryuji, his new friend, sat by him, rumbling in disgust as Kamoshida took the court.

Watching the game between Kamoshida and the students made Akira sick. Almost everyone was cheering Kamoshida on… From the Palace that Ryuji and he had been to, Akira knew what Kamoshida was really like under that smile. Akira knew how twisted he was. The cruelty that his students were going through. All Akira could do was watch the game play out before him.

“Pretty boring right?” Ryuji nudged Akira with smile. Akira glanced over to the blonde and nodded, forcing an awkward smile. Akira gaze wandered to the other side of the gym. Ann, his classmate and the girl who he had unfortunately seen in Kamoshida’s palace as a cognition, sat in a chair by the wall. Twirling her hair, she seemed to be as disinterested in the game as Akira and Ryuji were. He didn’t talk much with her, but he wondered what she knew about Kamoshida. _Is she suffering too?_

A hard _thump,_ jolted Akira out of his thoughts. He turned to the court. A dark blue-haired kid had fallen onto the ground. Akira recognized him, _Yuuki Mishima,_ a classmate of his. A ball rolled away from him. Kamoshida stood across the court from Mishima and simply staring down at the fallen boy. Akira’s stomach dropped as he pieced two and two together. As Kamoshida hurried over to him, Akira unconsciously did the same. Kamoshida ordered some students to carry Mishima to the nurse’s office. 

“Here, let me help.” Akira stepped in, startling everyone there. The group of students seemed to scared to reject Akira's help. Reluctantly, they handed Mishima to him. Akira carefully wrapped Mishima’s arm around him and started to make his way through the crowd and out of the gym. The gym was dead silent as they left.

"Ngh..." Mishima whimpered as they walked. His whole body seemed in a daze. Akira paused for a moment.

“Mishima-kun? Do you know where you are?” Akira asked Mishima. His heart twisting in concern. Mishima gave a quiet groan in response, his face was swollen already. Akira couldn’t help but clench his jaw as he continued the path to the nurse’s office. _I can’t believe Kamoshida did this. I can’t believe they just let this happen._

The nurse was understanding as Akira helped Mishima lay back. Akira briefly explained what had happened. The nurse didn’t seem surprised by the injury. It didn’t help Akira feel any better. Mishima still seemed out of it, but Akira trusted the nurse. After giving him an compress for his cheek, Akira patted Mishima's head. His hair a little rougher than he had expected. “Feel better Mishima-kun.” With a quiet thank you to the nurse, Akira returned to the gym to finish watching the game. As he sat back down, he could feel the hostile stares of his peers on him. It made him uneasy, but he didn’t regret stepping into help. He couldn't stand just sitting by when someone needed his help. 

* * *

After the game, Ryuji and Akira went over to the vending machines, away from the critical gazes of the crowds. Ryuji wanted to interview other students, but it was clear after the first attempt that Ryuji could be a bit too forceful in his questioning than might have been appropriate. The two decided to split up. Akira knew aggression wasn’t the way to help these students. They were suffering in silence, the last thing Akira wanted was to add onto their stress.

Still despite his gentle attempts, the interviews didn’t go as planned. His reputation clearly proceeded him and most were cautious of him, especially considering his strange willingness to help Yuuki Mishima. Defeated, Akira decided to meet back up with Ryuji by the vending machines. Akira made it back first.

Akira was in the middle of grabbing a drink from the vending tray when Ann approached him. “Can I talk to you for a sec…?” Akira turned back to her and stood up fully.

“Sure.” Akira answered her calmly. Though her tone made him nervous. 

“What’s with you?” Ann crossed her arms. “Like, how the reason you were late the other day was a lie and all. Not too mention you were so quick to help Mishima earlier… and then there's the weird rumors about you...”

Akira shifted awkwardly. “I’m not sure that I—”

“-Whaddya want with him?” Ryuji rushed over to the two of them. Akira sighed in relief. If there was anything Ryuji was good at it, it was drawing attention. Ann glanced over to Ryuji.

“Right back at you. You’re not even in our class.” The way Ann snapped back at Ryuji, made Akira wondered what the relationship between the two was. 

“…We just happened to get to know each other.” Ryuji grew a little quiet, kicking his foot. Something that Akira had noticed was a habit of his.

Ann didn't hold back on getting straight to the point with the two boys. “What’re you planning on doing to Mr. Kamoshida?” 

_I should’ve known Ryuji would draw too much attention…_ Akira sighed, but didn't say much.

The two blondes quickly began bickering over the topic of Kamoshida. They brought up things that Akira didn’t quite understand. It reminded him that he had only been at Shujin for a few days. The fighting finished with a firm warning from Ann to stop whatever it was that they were trying to do.

“She just doesn’t understand.” Ryuji muttered bitterly under his breath. The rowdy student eased as he turned back over to Akira. “Anyway I had no luck on my end. What about you?” Akira shook his head. The two of them sighed. Ryuji wanted to go try again with a few other students. Akira decided to wait a bit before doing anything else. He was tired and still needed to finish the drink he had bought. 

On his way out, Akira spotted Mishima nearby. He looked a bit better now, standing up on his own and alert. Though the bruise on cheek still pissed Akira off. 

“Hey Mishima-kun.” Akira called out to him as he approached the dark blue-haired boy. Mishima nearly jumped out of his skin as he noticed the taller boy. “Are you feeling better?”

“Oh hi… uh Suou-kun.” Mishima eased a little. As Akira gave him a kind smile, Mishima glanced down. “T-Thank you for taking me to the nurse earlier. Sorry I was so out of it...”

“Of course and it's not your fault. You took quite a hit. I'm just glad I could help.” Akira told him. Mishima tense posture eased and he looked up to Akira. A strange emotion lingered in his dark eyes. A mix of Mishima’s fears, pain and something that made Akira want to help him. _I wonder if he just needs a safe place to talk…_ If this was a way to help, Akira was willing to try it. “I know this might be sudden, but if you would like I could treat you to something nearby.” Akira offered. 

Mishima watched him for a bit, less fearful now. Hestared at Akira confused. “Well I-I’m not sure… I actually have practice so—”

“—Mishima!” Both Akira and Mishima flinched as they heard Ryuji’s voice from nearby. Ryuji rushed over to them, breaking any sort of calm between them. Akira frowned as Mishima glanced from Akira to Ryuji. All of Mishima's demeanor tensing as Ryuji began to interrogate the shorter guy. “Kamoshida’s been ‘coaching’ you, huh? You sure it’s not just physical abuse?” Ryuji questioned him, his tone bitter.

“Certainly not!” Mishima shouted back and tried to stand his ground. His body started to shake as Ryuji stepped towards him. 

“What’re you talkin’ all polite for!? We saw him spike you today. Right in the face.” Ryuji reminded him. 

Mishima’s frowned as he visibly started to shut down. “That was… That was just because I’m not good at the sport…” Akira watched pained as the boy's eyes started to glaze over.

The shuttered response seemed to piss Ryuji off more. “That doesn’t explain all the other bruises you’ve got.”

“They’re from practice.” Mishima explained. Though Akira knew what he meant by it. 

“Is he forcin’ you to stay quiet!?” Ryuji's tone raised as he step towards Mishima again.

Mishima flinched, shaking in his shoes. Akira couldn’t take it anymore. He stepped forward and gently raised his hands. The gesture was enough for Ryuji to step back. 

“I’m sorry Mishima-kun.” Akira spoke softly to Mishima. Mishima glanced up to him a bit surprised. “Ryuji can be forceful." Instead of getting mad himself, Ryuji calmed down himself. Suddenly seeming to notice how sensitive Mishima was. "You should probably just go home for now. Okay?” Akira’s words and smile seemed to ease the tension… at least for a moment.

“What’s going on here?” All three boys turned to see Kamoshida approaching them. Akira tensed.

 _Great just who we needed._ Akira bit his tongue and stood up straight. 

Kamoshida immediately focused on Mishima. Akira looked over to Mishima. It was like he was staring at a husk. Mishima had a dull expression and his eyes seemed lost as he glanced down.

Akira took a small step towards Kamoshida. “I was just asking Mishima how he was feeling from earlier. I offered to help him if he needed to go home and rest.” Akira explained. 

Mishima tried to follow Akira’s lead. “Yes, I’m sorry I’m still not feeling very well.”

“What? Maybe you’re better off quitting then.” Kamoshida told him bitterly. Akira and Mishima looked surprised as Kamoshida continued. “You’re never going to improve that crappy form unless you show up to practice.” 

“Didn’t you hear? He ain’t feelin’ well!” Ryuji stepped forward and snapped at Kamoshida. The action was something that Akira would never have done, but was relieved to see. He couldn't stand dealing with Kamoshida. 

Instead of engaging with Ryuji, Kamoshida glanced to Mishima. “Well, Mishima? Are you coming to practice or not?”

Mishima glanced over to the two boys. His eyes pleading for help for just a moment. Then he stared at the ground, Akira felt his heart break as Mishima sighed in defeat. “I’ll go…”

The words stung Akira. Mishima had just had a concussion. He was hurting. _All_ of those students were hurting. How far would Kamoshida push these students? _Where’s the breaking point?_

Mishima went to Kamoshida’s side, his eyes never leaving the ground.

Pleased with Mishima’s answer, Kamoshida turned to Ryuji. “As for you, any more trouble and you’ll be gone from this school for sure.”

“Bastard.” Ryuji muttered under his breath.

“Same goes for you.” Kamoshida glanced to Akira. Akira remained composed. He didn’t want to give Kamoshida the satisfaction of a reaction. This seemed to piss Kamoshida off even more. “Didn’t the principal tell you to keep in line?”

Akira gave him a curt nod. “Of course. I was just going to leave after checking in with Mishima-kun. He took quite the hit today and I wanted to make sure that he was alright.”

The corrupt teacher glared at Akira for a moment, trying to intimidate him. Akira wasn’t scared of him, and simply maintained his poise until Kamoshida gave up. “Hmph. Just don’t get in the way of my practice.” He huffed. “All these unsettling rumors are making the students anxious after all.” 

“That’s your own goddamn fault.” Ryuji grumbled scuffing his foot on the ground.

“Let’s go Mishima.” Kamoshida turned around. “Shujin Academy is a place where those with aspirations come to learn. Unworthy students like yourselves don’t have any right to be here.”

The words pissed Akira off. _Does he really think that Shujin is THAT great?_ Akira bit his tongue lightly. _Does he really think that THIS is an improvement for me?_

Akira swallowed the bile in his throat. Kamoshida left, while Mishima remained for a moment.

“He’s gonna pay.” Ryuji huffed. Mishima shook his head.

“There’s no point.” He admitted. Akira glanced over to him. “Proving that he’s physically abusing us… is meaningless. Everybody knows… The principle, our parents… they all know, they all keep quiet about it.” Mishima’s words cemented Akira’s worst fears. Mishima grew angry at Ryuji. “You don’t understand what I’m going through! Shouldn’t you of all people know that nothing’s going to help…!?”

Ryuji winced as Mishima ran off. Akira's stare lingered there. 

That night Akira laid in bed frustrated and confused. Everyone was just turning a blind eye to this?! He turned over. Even if Akira wanted to help out… he had to remember why he was stuck at the school in the first place. Akira had to know what he would be safe to do. It just took one mistake before… Akira turned to his other side. After a few more minutes of tossing and turning, Akira eventually drifted off.


	2. Akira and the breaking point

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akira confronts Mishima after Shiho's attempt. Leading to an important decision.

Akira couldn’t decide on a course of action. Morgana, the not-a-cat and their guide to the other world, had given Ryuji and Akira a decision. Kamoshida was corrupt, but they could change that if they went to the other world and take the source of his distortion, or so Morgana said. The only risk was that it could possibly kill Kamoshida. Akira hated the bastard sure, but killing him? Akira couldn’t find it in him to be ok with that. He flipped flopped on the decision until the day that Shiho jumped.

That was the breaking point.

The screams echoed in Akira’s ears even after he had pulled himself away from the crowds. His composure faltered as his mind and heart raced in pure panic. He had seen her around before, he knew that there was a good chance that Kamoshida was abusing her too. Akira clutched his fist. _Would they all break like this?_ It took everything that Akira had to not scream, to not return to palace right then and there and pummel Kamoshida’s shadow with a flick of a wrist and his persona. Akira took a deep breath. He couldn't do that. He couldn't act rash. _Calm down Akira. You need to stop and think._ Akira eased himself down and with a final breath, he was filled with an burning but maintained determination.

“Hey that hurts!” A pained yelp, drew Akira’s attention. Akira followed the voice to see Ryuji cornering a frightened Mishima. The dark blue haired boy was visibly trembling.

The blonde was fuming. “She jumped and tried to kill herself!” Each word spoken caused Mishima to wince.

“L-Leave me alone…” Mishima managed squeak out.

Akira quickly stepped in. “Ryuji. You need to calm down.” Both boys surprised as Akira stepped between them. “Can’t you see he’s going through enough?”

“But he knows something Akira!” The anger in Ryuji’s voice matched Akira’s own internal frustration. 

“Shouting at him isn't helping anyone Ryuji! Mishima isn’t the enemy!” This was enough to snap Ryuji into a faint realization. It didn’t ease his anger, but at least it drew Ryuji away from Mishima. Akira took a deep breath and turned to Mishima. “ Mishima.” Akira spoke softly, quieting down the panicked space. “Please if you know anything…”

Mishima seemed reassured by Akira’s defense and kindness that he finally gave in. “Suzui was called out by Mr. Kamoshida.” He brought his hands to his head, as if trying not to focus on the pain.

“Wait what?!” Ryuji’s voice raised. Mishima flinched once more, but he glanced to Akira for comfort. Akira gave him a gentle nod.

“What do you mean by called out?” Akira asked him gently. Mishima continued, clearly shutting down into a panic attack as he did so. “I… I was called by him a number of times too… to the teacher’s room.” Mishima shook his head. “It wasn’t just me or Suzui either. He’d nominate someone when he was in a bad mood...”

“Mishima…” Akira, felt his heart drop to his stomach, his body shaking in pain and an anger flaring up. _All of those students…_

“So the physical punishment thing was for real…” Ryuji muttered and clenched his fist.

“But yesterday, he called Suzui out of the blue. She didn’t make any mistakes or anything… Mr. Kamoshida seemed really irritated that day, so it must’ve been… worse than usual…” Mishima kept talking, his voice weakening to barely a whisper.

Akira’s mind rushed through strategies. There was no doubt in Akira’s mind that the other world was the only solution. There they could change things.

“That son of a bitch!” Ryuji shouted and before Akira knew it, the blonde took off.

The sudden action stirred a quick panic. “Wait Ryuji!” Akira and Mishima followed after him. Whatever Ryuji was thinking about doing, Akira knew it wasn’t good. They couldn’t risk making rash decisions, they were in the _real_ world, with _real_ consequences.

By the time Akira caught up with Ryuji in the teacher’s lounge, it was too late. The room had quickly devolved into Ryuji and Kamoshida nearly screaming at each other. Akira maintained a buffer between Mishima and the fighting.

“Everyone present right now will be expelled!” Kamoshida told the boys. “I’m reporting all of you at the next board meeting.”

 _Expelled._ The word sent a cold shock into Akira. In a matter of minutes, his entire world was going to crumble under his feet. It was the nail in the coffin. Akira had to act and he had to act now. Whatever it would take, he would take Kamoshida’s distortion and take him down. 


	3. Are you a Phantom Thief? (Social Link Rank 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mishima comes to Akira after Kamoshida's confession.

A few days had passed since Kamoshida had confessed his crimes. The school had changed considerably in the matter of days. The air around the school was noticeably lighter, students that he had seen who were silent suffering were now working on healing. The school was even pitching in to help outreach to the students and had gotten a therapist involved. Though Akira theorized that it was more for public appearance than actual concern for the students. But any help was better than no help.

Even Akira’s reputation had began to change. Some of his classmates began to ask Akira for notes or help on assignments. Though the majority of them still gave him the cold and bitter shoulder. Still it was an improvement from how he had been treated before. 

Akira was busy packing up his things, when a familiar dark blue-haired classmate approach him. Akira turned to him with a little smile. “Oh Mishima. Did you need something?” Akira asked him. Mishima looked more lively now. His dark eyes were alert and his demeanor had settled into a state that was more leveled than before.

Instead of answering Akira, Mishima stepped forward. He leaned a little towards him and whispered, hand cupped around his mouth. “Tell me the truth. You're part of the Phantom Thieves aren’t you?” When Akira didn't answer right away, Mishima stepped a little closer. The shorter boy was way closer than he should've been. Akira awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck.

Not sure how to answer his correct deduction and very aware of how close they were, Akira cleared his throat.

“Uh Mishima can I get some space? You’re a little close.” Mishima’s eyes widened and he took a large step back.

“Oh sorry!” He squeaked, eyes wide as he stepped back. Mishima took a deep breath and softened as he continued. “I just wanted to thank you. Kamoshida used me and I did some horrible things to you guys. I spread false rumors about you and basically set you up for Kamoshida… But you still helped me anyway.” Mishima smiled. “Not just me but everyone who was suffering under Kamoshida.”

Akira felt a warm pride settle in his chest. He hadn’t needed a thank-you, but it did feel good to hear it out loud anyway. Akira thought for a moment. Mishima's words sparking something familiar. _I wonder…_ “Hey Mishima, you don’t happen to be a part of that Phantom Aficianado Website, are you?”

At the mention of the website, Mishima lit up. He nodded, grinning even wider now. “I’m the one who made it! There are tons of evil adults out there. But I’m sure the Phantom Thieves will do something. Besides ‘they’ can’t let this end after just one target! There are probably a lot of people who need help and have high hopes for the Phantom Thieves’ next move.” Mishima pulled out his phone and brought up the site to show Akira. Akira took the phone from him, the site had been updated since he last seen it. 

“You did all of that yourself?” Akira asked surprised and impressed. Mishima nodded. 

“Yep! I even implemented an anonymous poll on the site.” Mishima showed it to him. “Do you believe in the Phantom Thieves or not?”

Akira read the page, feeling a disappointed by not suprised. “Almost 7%... that’s about as much as I expected.” He sighed. Of course no one would believe in something like the Phantom Thieves. If Akira was honest, he wouldn't believe in them either. The entire situation with the Metaverse still felt hard to believe. Akira stood up straight as he handed the phone back to Mishima. The shorter boy a shining beacon of optimism.

“I’m sure it’ll go up the more the Phantom Thieves help people! I wanna work on this forum so eventually it’ll be packed with tons of supportive posts. I’d really like to use this to help in the Phantom Thieves’ acts of Justice! Can I, please?” Mishima pleaded to Akira.

The dark eyes staring up at him reminded of a puppy. After what Mishima had been through... Akira couldn’t say no. _Besides this could help us get some leads on possible targets._ Akira nodded, voice quiet as he answered him. “Alright you can help out. Just keep this a secret ok?”

"Of course! Your secret is safe with me." Mishima assured him. "Oh by the way." Mishima switch topics. "I missed some of the stuff we talked about in class yesterday. Can I see your notes?" 

"Oh sure." Akira nodded and sifted through his bag. He pulled out his folder and went through it. 

"Wow! You're really organized!" Mishima noted.

He leaned over to watch Akira go through the various notes. Each of them carefully written and colored. "It's out of habit mostly." Akira stopped at the notes he needed. Mishima noticed the difference between the left side and the right side. The notes dated for the day before were neatly written, but the notes dated for that day were scribbled and messy. Mishima must have spent too much time staring, because Akira addressed it. "I like to go back and rewrite notes. It helps me remember things better." Akira pulled the notes out for Mishima. "Here is the copy for the notes yesterday." Mishima stared at the notes for a moment as he took it into his hands. Finding a new appreciation for his dark-haired classmate. 

"Thanks Suou. I'll make sure to give these back tomorrow!" Mishima placed the noted amongst his things and left. Akira watched him leave and then noticed Anna and Ryuji lingering nearby. The two of them made their way over to him. Ryuji leaned back against the desk beside Akira. 

“We heard all that. Geez… it was a little awkward tryin’ to figure out when to walk over here.” Ryuji told him.

Ann nodded and stood across from Akira. A thoughtful expression on her face. “So that forum is Mishima-kun’s…” 

“He's pretty much figured us out. But I think we should be ok. He just wants to help us out." Akira informed the group, placing his binder back into his bag. 

“I agree with Akira. He did seem to be playing it cool.” Ann explained. Though Ryuji remained skeptical and unpleased. 

“It isn't good that someone knows our identities.... I will say though a forum where people can post problems may prove unexpectedly useful.” Morgana mentioned. "Good call Akira." 

Akira smiled. "I figured it could be helpful. We need a new target and it's a good place to gather info."

"While we're working on finding a new target we need to stay sharp." Ann reminded the group. “Once we do, we’ll have to head into another Palace, so we should prep our equipment and—”

“Wait, oh CRAP!” Ryuji cursed pushed off the desk, nearly knocking it over. Akira quickly kept it from falling as Ryuji moved from it.

“What’s with you!?” Ann huffed, arms crossed.

Panicked, Ryuji turned to Akira. “D-D-Don’t we have an exam comin’ up!?” Ryuji spoke surprised. Akira nodded and then glanced to Ann. The two then looked back to Ryuji. It seemed like he was the only one unaware of it. Ann sighed. 

“Judging by that reaction, I’d assume you’re going to struggle this time too?”

“I-It’s not like you’re any better! All you’re good at is English!” Ryuji snapped back.

“I’d rather that than be bad at every subject!” Ann retorted.

Morgana poked his head out of Akira's desk to chime in. “Even your Japanese is questionable at best, Ryuji.” Akira stifled a laugh as he opened his bag on his chair, allowing Morgana to hop in. The not-a-cat cat sat a little prouder as Akira placed his bag over his shoulder. “If you’re having any trouble why don’t you ask this guy?” Morgana referred to Akira. 

“Oh right, didn’t you transfer from some elite-like school?" Ann asked. Akira nodded. "Not to mention you do always seem to know the answers in class.”

"For real?!" Ryuji’s eyes lit up in awe as he turned to Akira. "That means you could totally tutor me right!?" 

Akira rubbed the back of his neck, a little bashful. "I suppose." He hadn't considered the idea and never really tutored anyone. "Maybe we could do a study session some time." Akira suggested to his friends. They nodded and the group made their way out of the school. 


	4. A little PR never hurt anyone (Social Link Rank 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mishima and Akira discuss the Phan-Site over some coffee.

Akira woke up, exhausted. The day before the group had gone into Mementos for the first time. A strange place in the subway which was basically the public’s palace. Akira didn’t quite understand it all yet, but it was definitely interesting. They had dealt with a shadow of some stalker who couldn’t let go of the past. Akira hoped that his change of heart would ease his ex-girlfriend’s struggle.

The morning was uneventful and slow, still sore Akira lingered in his room in his pajamas. He brushed up on his homework, though mostly ended up messing around on his phone. Around lunch he received a text from Mishima. He had almost forgotten he had given Mishima his number to answer questions on class work and such. 

**Mishima: Hey, I saw on the forum! Nice job sticking it to that stalker! My Phantom Aficionado Website came in handy, didn’t it?**

**Akira: I’m sure it did. I think the Phantom Thieves found it helpful.**

**Mishima: I knew it!**

**Mishima: Anyway I’m in Shibuya right now. I’d love it if you could come hear me out about a few things!**

**Akira: Sure.**

Morgana had vanished for the day, so Akira went to meet Mishima on his own.

The two boys decided to meet at a café. As they settled down Akira noticed how tired Mishima looked. He wondered if Mishima had stayed up late the night before. After order some coffee, the two eased into a conversation.

"You really like your coffee on the sweet side huh?" Mishima brought up.

The dark-haired teen nodded putting a little more sugar than necessary into it. "What can I say I like the sweeter things." Akira smiled as he stirred it. Mishima took a sip of his coffee and spoke. 

“So how have things been? You know, with the…” Mishima yawned mid -sentence. He snapped his mouth closed and awkwardly laughed. “Oops, hah. Sorry about that. I, uh, haven’t been getting a lot of sleep lately.”

Akira's dark gaze scanned Mishima worriedly. “Is something bothering you?” Akira asked him, his concern surprising Mishima.

“Oh nothing like that!" Mishima shook his head with an awkward smile. "I’ve just been staying up managing the Phan-Site all night for... well every night. I think it’s called PR?” Mishima explained. 

“We’re calling it the Phan-Site now?” Akira took a sip of his drink. _Could use a little more sugar... or maybe I just need to mix it more?_ Akira grabbed his spoon to do so. 

“Yep." Mishima excitedly chirped. "You need a catchy name if you want people to notice you. This is all a bit of P-Thieves propaganda!” Mishima spoke and rubbed the back of his neck. “Basically there’s no point to taking bad guys down if nobody’s gonna know about it.” Mishima smiled.

The dark blue-haired boy's positive attitude rubbed off on Akira. He couldn't help but smile back a little. “I suppose you're right." 

“That’s why I’ve started a blog for posts from people you guys saved, while filtering out the haters. We need the Phantom Thieves to be seen in the proper light if we want to make the name popular, right?” Mishima waited for him with an eager expression. 

"It'd be great to show how much we're helping people. It'll give more people the bravery to ask for help." Akira added. Mishima nodded. The two of them continued to drink their coffee. 

Akira was nearing the end of his. A layer of sugar had settled at the bottom. _So I really didn't stir it right._ He internally sighed and placed his cup down, refusing to drink the rest. He couldn't bring himself to accept his gritty fate. Akira's eyes glanced over to Mishima who was jugglying his cup and his phone. It was amusing in a way. "Hey Mishima." The shorter boy nearly dropped both onto the table. Akira tried not to laugh. "I just wanted to say that I really appreciate you working so hard to help us. Just remember to take of yourself." 

Mishima lit up at Akira's praise. "Really!?" Akira nodded. "Just hearing you say that makes my all-nighters worth it!” Mishima admitted. His tone shifted as his looked down at his cup, his brows furrowed in thought. “Though actually… I wonder...” Mishima quieted down. “How do you exactly punish people…?”

The question lingered in the air uncomfortably. "Well we don't exactly punish people. We just..." Akira began to blurt out and then found himself caught on the words. _How would you explain the metaverse to someone?_ The topic wouldn't have even made sense if you explained it to Akira when he first got to Tokyo. After a minute of Akira trapped in thought, Mishima changed the topic. 

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to!" Mishima explained. "Besides the Phantom Thieves have a reputation for being secretive! As long as your helping people like me I'll be here to support you." Mishima took a final drink of his coffee and placed his empty cup down.

"That's what we're here to do." Akira glanced back down to his cup, wondering if he should finish it or not. 

“I just wish I could be more like you guys somehow…” Mishima's voice started to wander, as if there was something else that he wanted to say. Before Akira could ask, Mishima shook the thought off and continued with his optimistic smile. “Still I’ll be here to draw attention to the stuff you do! You can leave that part to me! I’m gonna use my Phan-Site to promote the Phantom Thieves, and weed out any negative comments.” Mishima assured him. 

“Alright I’ll leave it to you.” 

“I knew you’d understand. I’ll give it my all!” Mishima grinned. Akira built up enough confidence to bring the cup up to his lips and drink the gritty layer of coffee. He coughed a little after drinking, the strange bitter layer lingering after swallowing. "Huh? Are you okay Suou?" Mishima asked noticing Akira's disgusted expression. Akira tried to cover it with a smile. 

"Just fine. We should probably head out soon. Do you want to head back to the train station together?" Akira asked. Mishima nodded and the two went off. 


	5. Blind Date Blunder (Social Link Rank 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mishima tries to set Akira up on a blind date and things take an unexpected turn.

Akira was in the middle of copying some notes when Mishima texted him.

**Mishima: Hey are you free rn?**

Akira placed his pen down.

**Akira: Sure what’s up?**

**Mishima: Can you meet me in Shinjuku?**

**Akira: Why Shinjuku? Is it about a mission?**

**Mishima: You can say that. Just meet me in Shinjuku ok?**

Akira simply sighed and gathered his things. Morgana still hadn’t returned from whatever it is he did on his own, so Akira left a note and went out.

When he arrived, Mishima was nervously waiting by the station. “Suou!” Mishima greeted him as he approached.

“Hey Mishima. So what are we doing here exactly?” Akira asked, noticing Mishima nervously fiddling with his thumbs. 

“Oh, I forgot to mention… But we’re meeting up with some Phangirls today.” Mishima explained. “All thieves are supposed to have some special ladies, right?”

“We're going on a blind double date?” Akira felt a sense of dread come over him. Akira’s sexuality had never come up in his conversations with Mishima. Right now, Akira had never felt so much regret about it. “Mishima this isn’t really necessary.” He rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

Mishima didn’t notice and nudged him lightly. “Oh come on! You gotta steal a girl’s heart if you want to be called a phantom thief.” Mishima grinned. “Besides you’re a total catch! Don’t be shy!” After being nudged once more, Akira gave in. It looked like he would have to go through with it. “Basically, I met some cool girls on the Phan-Site, and we thought it’d be fun to do an in-person meet-up. They think we’re just part of the Phandom.” Akira couldn’t help but stifle a laugh. It sounded like something Mishima would say. “I made up this whole story about how we stumbled onto the Phan-Site one day, so let’s stick to that. Don’t spill the beans, okay?”

Akira smirked, amused by how silly it sounded. “I think I can manage being a ‘Phan-boy’.”

“Ah I guess that makes sense. You are the leader after all.” Mishima chuckled back and ran hand through his dark blue hair. His posture eased. “Either way, you should be excited about this! Mingling with your loyal supporters is a noble cause indeed! Plus, remember how I said I’d help publicize the Phantom Thieves? This is just the beginning!” Mishima did have some fair points. The more popular the Phantom Thieves got, the more important it was for them to stay in touch with reality. 

“Getting to know the people we’re helping is a good idea.” Akira spoke, mostly trying to convince himself not to change his mind and leave. The idea of blind date still felt wrong to Akira but it felt like Mishima had put so much effort into it. _It probably won't be that bad_. Akira glanced over to Mishima, who seemed to grow more nervous by the minute as they waited.

“To be honest, I’ve never actually met someone from online in person… I wonder if I’ll be able to do it right…” Mishima muttered. His meekness peaking through. “I did lots of research though. I know all about footing the bill and buying desserts for the girl. Apparently if things go well, you might even take her home.” Mishima seemed a little disgusted at the thought. “I wonder if I could skip that last step though.”

Akira gave a relieved sigh, at least he wasn’t the only one feeling reluctant. He wondered if Mishima was really doing all of this for Akira's sake. It was flattering, though unnecessary. “Don’t get too wrapped up in the details. Let’s just have a nice dinner. Alright?” The warm smile that Akira gave Mishima seemed enough to return his confidence.

The dark blue-haired boy glanced down to his phone and his eyes widened a bit. “Huh?! It’s way past our meeting time…” Mishima picked up his phone to call the girl. As he spoke to her, Akira watched the confidence from before stripped away. He sighed and hung up, putting his phone his pocket. 

“We got stood up.” Akira didn’t need Mishima to say anything for him to figure it out. Mishima let out a disappointed sigh and nodded. Mishima muttered under his breath. “But It seemed like they were really into on the forum…” His dark eyes glanced up to Akira, who watched him concerned. “O-Oh well… My bad!” Mishima tried to brush off, avoiding Akira’s gaze. “I was so busy with all the new forum posts, I didn’t have time to really vet them too much.”

“Hey it’s not your fault Mishima. These things happen.”

At Akira’s encouragement, Mishima glanced up to Akira again with a comforted smile. “Yeah thanks Suou.” An ease lingered for a moment until Mishima continued the conversation. “But all this aside, I have some really good info ready for you guys! I won’t let you down Suou. I’ll prove just how useful I can be to the Phantom Thieves!” Mishima affirmed determined. “It wasn’t supposed to turn out like this though. Being a guardian of justice isn’t so easy, huh?” 

“You’re telling me.” Akira laughed a little and glanced down to his phone. They still had some time to kill before Akira needed to be back. His stomach growled. _I wonder if Mishima is hungry to._ “How about you have dinner with a Phantom Thief?” Akira smiled.

“Really?” Surprised by his suggestion, Mishima perked up a bit. Akira nodded.

“Sure. You can catch me up on requests while we eat.” Akira told him.

Mishima nodded excitedly as they went to a nearby crepe place. It was Akira’s idea. Mainly because Mishima hadn’t a clue about what to eat. They settled down on a bench in a nearby park with their crepes that Akira had bought. It was getting dark, but the two decided to hang out a while longer.

After a few minutes of quietly eating, Mishima spoke up. “You know I’m actually a little happy that we didn’t go on that date.”

Akira used the napkin in his hand to wipe off the excess sugar from his face. “What do you mean?” His dark eyes looked over to Mishima. The shorter boy stared off into the park. The lights along the park flickering on.

“Well… I’ve never told anyone this but I don’t really feel the desire to date someone or to do anything with anyone.” Mishima admitted shyly. Something clicked for Akira as he processed what Mishima had said.

“Mishima. Are you… asexual?” Akira hadn’t meant the question to come out so awkwardly.

Mishima stared at Akira, his head slightly tilted in confusion by the question. “What? No.” He paused and then looked away from Akira. His expression puzzled. “Well not exactly.” Mishima fiddled with a napkin in his hand. “I guess you could say I consider myself asexual until I’m not?” With a frustrated sigh, he stopped fiddling with the napkin, more confident in his explanation. “Like if it’s the right person and we’ve known each other for a while, then I’m ok… So I guess you could say I’m demisexual?” Mishima glanced back to Akira. He laughed a little nervous and ran a hand through his dark blue hair. “Ha sorry that must sound pretty lame huh?”

“Not at all.” Akira replied and leaned back a little. Mishima watched in surprise as Akira explained. “I’m demiromantic asexual. So I guess you could say I get it.”

“You’re kidding.” Mishima watched him surprised. Akira shook his head. Mishima leaned towards him with wide eyes. “Really? But your so smooth and cool!" The shorter boy eased off a bit in thought. "Well I guess it's true... I haven’t ever seen you really flirt back to girls or anything.” Mishima pointed out. He grew apologetic. “I’m sorry I tried to set you up on a date then. It must have been pretty uncomfortable for you.”

“A little yeah.” Akira admitted. He didn't take it personally though. He knew Mishima just wanted to help out where he could. Akira kept speaking as he stared out into the newly formed darkness. “But I appreciate it. I think you had a good idea. As a Phantom Thief it’s important to know who I’m helping and to see the real change that’s coming of it. It’s easy to forget that.”

“I’m glad it worked out then.” Mishima whispered, sounding relieved. Akira turned to him, surprised to see Mishima smiling brightly. “It makes me happy.”

Akira smiled back, lightly joking. “Well maybe next time we could try setting up Ryuji with someone. He did embarrass us with the whole maid-watch thing.” 

“Ha I’ve been trying to forget that whole thing to be honest.” Mishima laughed and rubbed the back of his neck.

Akira mirrored the action, remembering the whole debacle. “It was pretty embarrassing.”

The two laughed for a bit and continued to chat until it got late. The boys gathered their things and started to walk the trail over to the train station. Mishima turned to Akira as they walked. A gentle smile still lingering on his lips. “Thanks Suou, for this… and the crepes. It wasn’t exactly what I had in mind for tonight, but I’m glad it turned out like it did.” Akira smiled back.

“Yeah me too.” 


	6. A Gentle Phantom Thief (Social Link Rank 4)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mishima offers to take Akira out for dinner.

A week or so later, Mishima called Akira out again to Shinjuku. This time he was more straightforward, messaging Akira about making up for the blind date disaster.

The two of them made their way to a fancy restaurant. “Phantom Thieves are all about fancy stuff like this, right? That’s why we’re here! Besides I owe you one from the crepes the other day.”

Akira glanced around, the place reminded him of the place they went to after Kamoshida’s change of heart. _I wonder if it’s just as tasty._

“Oh and it’s just the two of us so don’t be afraid to go all out! It’s all on me.” Mishima told Akira proudly. Akira looked over to Mishima. “So what are you planning on getting first?”

“Hm,” The taller boy thought for a moment as his eyes wandered the buffet. His eyes lingered on the chocolate fountain in the corner. “Maybe a dessert.”

Mishima chuckled. “You do seem fond of sweets. This place is all-you-can eat so let’s get our money’s worth.” He encouraged him. “Anyway I posted on the Phan-Site that I had connections to you guys. The Phandom really ate that up.”

“You what?” Akira felt a quick flash of panic. The shorter boy raised a hand to ease his concerns.

“Don’t worry Suou! I didn’t say anything that would point to my real identity. I did end up talking about how expensive it is to run our little organization though. The donations I got after that were pretty generous, to say the least. But I guess our loving sponsors just wanted to show some support! Not bad for strategic management, huh?” Mishima grinned pleased, but Akira felt a little uncomfortable about it.

The Phantom Thieves were fine without any donations. The treasure that they got from the shadows in Mementos made them more than enough money to buy any equipment or medicine the team needed. But of course, Mishima wouldn’t have known that.

“I appreciate the attempt.” Akira began cautiously, Mishima watching him with an eager dark gaze. “But I don’t think we should accept donations. That’s not very heroic.” Akira thought for a moment, connecting the two ideas together. “Is that what you’re using for this meal?”

Mishima nodded and then after considering what Akira had said, he frowned. His brows furrowed. “Oh you’re right, using donations for stuff other than what’s publicized is a serious crime. Food is definitely an acceptable business expense… but can the same be said of an expensive buffet…?”

“I think we should give the donations back.” Akira suggested. Mishima still seemed troubled but reluctantly agreed.

“The more I think about this whole thing, the more I think you’re right. I mean, people would get mad at a politician for using tax money for personal affairs. The same probably applies to the Phantom Thieves. I guess returning money would be the best choice.” Mishima’s eyes glanced down as he thought quietly to himself. His demeanor softening a little. “It might be a waste of some nice resources, but it’s all good as it boosts our popularity and keeps a clean image, right?” Mishima looked back up to Akira. His eyes lighting up as he came up with an idea. “Oh! How about we donate to a local charity!” 

Akira smiled and nudged him a little. “There’s our PR manager.”

“Man, maybe I was born to do this strategy stuff… I’m honestly getting pretty good at it. Don’t you think?” Akira humored Mishima’s pride with an eye roll. “Don’t worry, I’m still gathering info on the forum too. I actually have a few solid leads right now. Everything so far has been close to home, but these next ones are gonna blow your socks off!”

The dark blue-haired boy seemed eager to talk more about the subject. His enthusiasm amused Akira and felt a little infectious.

“Sounds great, but let’s get something to eat first.” Akira reminded him. He couldn’t do much on an empty stomach. Especially not with the dessert station calling to him. 

“But wait, if we’re returning the money how are we gonna cover our meal? I’m flat broke.” Mishima sighed defeated and embarrassed.

“I can cover us.” Akira offered.

His friend shook his head. “Oh no! Suou I couldn’t ask you to do that. This place is really expensive after all.”

“It’s fine. I’ve been saving up money after all.” Akira informed confidently. He hardly ever used his savings for anything too crazy so, on top of the money from the Mementos treasures, he had quite a bit to spend.

“Oh right you started working at that flower shop right?” A little surprised, Akira nodded. He hadn't expected Mishima to remember the detail. “Well alright if you’re ok with it.” Mishima gave in.

The two of them settled over to a table. Akira subconsciously pulling out a chair for Mishima. He couldn’t really tell why he did it, but it didn’t seem as if Mishima was bothered by it. Instead Mishima spoke a little bashful. “W-Wow you really are a gentleman. I can see why you’re the leader.” Mishima joked back as they started to eat.

Akira smiled and started to eat through his plate of cake and pastries. “So how have you been Mishima? It seems like every time we talk it’s always about me or the Phantom Thieves.”

“Y-You want to hear about me?” Mishima squeaked. Akira nodded.

“Of course we’re friends aren’t we?” Akira explained. Mishima watched Akira for a moment in disbelief. As if it was a statement he had never heard before. Mishima scratched his head. The teen trying to figure out what to do or say.

“I guess you’re right. We are friends huh?” Mishima muttered and then took a deep breath. “Well for one, I quit the volleyball team.” The confession seemed to break the ice for Mishima. Akira’s dark gaze watching him in concern. “After I started therapy, I’ve realized that it wasn’t helping my recovery if I stayed just because I felt like I needed to.” He kept his gaze down. A moment passed before Mishima looked back at Akira. He attempted a small smile to ease the air. “But of course I’d like to get back into volleyball someday. Just for now I need a break.” Mishima explained.

Akira smiled happy to see a more vulnerable side of Mishima. “I’m glad to hear you’re getting help.”

“And it’s all thanks to you and the Phantom Thieves!” Mishima grinned. “Oh! But don’t worry I haven’t brought up the Phantom Thieves or anything in Therapy.” Mishima assured him. “But seriously. Thanks again Suou. You’ve been such a big help. I just hope I can do the same for you someday.” Mishima's dark eyes sparkled in appreciation. Akira found himself lost in that stare. He felt even more motivated to keep helping people as a Phantom Thief.


	7. Hello Zero (Social Link Rank 5)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mishima and Akira run into some of Mishima's 'old friends'.

With the help of their new teammate Makoto, the mighty Kaneshiro had fallen. Along with their rising popularity came a flood of new requests for the Phantom Thieves’ help. Thanks to their designated ‘PR Manager’, Akira and the team managed to keep their skills sharp and help who they could.

In fact they were so busy that Akira had began to meet regularly at the café with Mishima to catch up on requests. “I can’t believe how busy the Phan-Site is!” Mishima chatted as they settled into their usual booth. Akira found himself carefree and smiling as he listened to his enthusiastic friend.

As they got their drinks and food, Mishima laid out a book onto the table for Akira to see. “This book is all about the latest security techniques. And here check this out.” Mishima went through his things and pulled out what looked like a gun. Akira glanced around nervously and did his best it back into Mishima’s lap. “Oh no don’t worry! This is just a model gun!” He sighed and placed the model gun back into his lap. “It cost me a lot of money.”

“Why did you bring a model gun?” Akira tilted his head, confused. “Is it for me?” Akira asked.

“No! I just told you how expensive it was, didn’t I?” Mishima clarified and then thought for a moment. “Mm though I suppose I do owe you for the last few times we’ve been out.” Mishima sighed and continued. “Anyway this stuff was suggested to me by this military buff from the Phandom. I figured I could use a bit of security since I’m the sole admin of the whole Phan-site and all. Plus you guys are getting really popular.” His voice weakened and for a moment he was a little fearful. “There’s been some pretty scary stuff popping up on the forum lately too… so it seemed like I might need a little protection.”

“It is important to keep yourself safe. But you know if you ever feel in danger you can talk to me. I wouldn’t be much of a hero if I couldn’t protect the people close to me.” Akira replied. Mishima’s eyes widened a little.

“O-Oh. I suppose you’re right.” Mishima gave a meek smile. “I appreciate it, but it’s ok. I may just be your background support, but I need to be able to protect myself.” Mishima affirmed bravely. “Besides I’m the kinda guy who goes the whole nine yards once he decides to do something! And the Phantom Thieves need me!” Mishima smiled and then pulled out a folder. “So onto what I wanted to talk to you about. I found this lead that seemed interesting. It’s bigger than anything we’ve done so far so I thought you’d want to check it out.” Mishima slid the folder of notes over to Akira.

Akira opened the folder. His eyes parsing the pages. “You’re notes are getting really thorough Mishima. I’m impressed.”

“R-Really!? Thanks! I’ve been using your class notes as a model actually.” Mishima ran a hand through his hair.

“Ah so that’s why you’ve been borrowing them so frequently.” Akira glanced up to Mishima with a faint smirk. Mishima blushed a little and then leaned over to point something out.

“Anyway if you take a look here...”

“Well, well, well! If it isn’t Mishima!” A guy’s voice interrupted their conversation. The two of them glanced over to see a group of boys walk over to them.

“Oh Akiyama-kun.” Akira didn’t recognize them, but by the way Mishima seemed to dull down he knew they were trouble.

“Long time no see, Zero.” The leader laughed. “Y’know, we’ve been sitting just over the whole time, but we didn’t even notice you sitting here! You’re exactly the same as you were in middle school!”

“Yeah. Once a zero, always a zero.” One of his friends remarked. The rest of the group laughing at the line. Mishima glanced down. Akira wondered if he should say something.

“You haven’t changed your cell number, have you?” Akiyama asked him.

Mishima took a little longer than he should have to replied. “Huh?” Quietly he shook his head, a little confused. “N-No, I haven’t…”

“Then why didn’t you come to our hangout? All our ex-classmates were there, y’know!” Akiyama explained and then gave him a malicious smile. “Oh, wait… Nobody even remembered you existed! Can’t invite a guy you can’t remember, right?”

The group laughed once more. Mishima reluctantly playing along with a false laugh. Akira couldn’t stand it. _They're treating him like shit. Is that how Mishima has always been treated?_ The thought made Akira more resentful of the group. He needed to do something. Akiyama glanced over to Akira as if he hadn’t noticed him sitting there. Akira gave him a silent glare for a moment, deciding what to say to get them to leave.

Luckily, Akiyama didn’t seem to have a spine. “C’mon guys let’s go.” He quickly backed down and gestured to the group. 

Akira felt his bitterness settle as Mishima returned to reality. The shorter boy ran a hand through his hair nervously. His stare focused away from Akira.

“It’s not what it looks like… okay?” Mishima told him before Akira could say anything.

“It looks like they were bullying you.” Akira asserted. The way Mishima tensed made Akira’s heart ache.

“It’s not like that…” Mishima sighed. “You know that one guy in every class who ends up being the butt of all the jokes? That guy was me…” His dark eyes were faded and dulled. The dull gaze, reminding Akira of what he looked like before Kamoshida’s defeat.

“Mishima.” The words were stern. Akira making sure to get Mishima to look directly at him. Mishima shook his head, attitude shifting.

“It doesn’t matter now! I’ve changed!” Mishima affirmed growing angry. “I’m part of something that they couldn’t even dream of being in! I can help the Phantom Thieves! I can help you! I’m not going to be that boring guy anymore!” His voice raised in desperation. As he listened to what he was saying, Mishima softened. “Sorry about that.” Ashamed, Mishima rubbed the back of his neck. “Anyway, it’s late I should be heading home.” His gaze wandered away from Akira. He started to pack up his things. “You can keep the notes by the way. If you have any questions I’ll be up for a while.” Mishima told him and stood up before Akira could react.

“Oh ok.” Akira frowned. Mishima walked away without saying anything more. Akira wondered if he should follow him… He decided against it. _Mishima will be ok. He just needs some space right now._ He sighed and glanced back at the folder. Mishima had put so much effort in helping them. He just hoped that he didn’t push himself too hard.


	8. Arcades and Plushies (Instead of Social Link Rank 6)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akira takes Mishima to an arcade to take a well deserve break from the Phantom Thieves. (Or the author decided that rank 6 of the social link was kinda lame)

It had been almost a week since Akira had met Mishima in person. Instead, Mishima had been texting Akira about new targets. It was actually beginning to worry Akira. He liked their outings.

**Akira: Hey Mishima are you busy? Do you want to hang out?**

Almost an hour passed before Akira got a response.

**Mishima: sure. Where do you want to meet?**

**Akira: How about the Arcade?**

**Mishima: sure.**

Akira was a little nervous as he waited at the Arcade. He almost expected for Mishima to not show up.

Half an hour late Mishima walked into the Arcade. He seemed exhausted, but greeted Akira with a smile. “Sorry I’m late Suou! I was busy working on the Phan-Site and lost track of time.”

“It’s no trouble.” Akira assured him with a smile.

“So why did you want to meet here? Did you need help gather intel? I found some stuff that could be helpful!” Mishima immediately started to sift through his things.

“That’s not necessary Mishima.” Akira gestured for him to stop. Mishima froze and then glanced up at him a little confused. Something about the way he looked Akira made him regret his choice of words. “You’ve just been working so hard on the Phan-site! So I thought that we could just take a break for a bit.” Akira explained further. “I mean we can’t exactly be heroes if we burn ourselves out right?”

“Yeah I guess you’re right. You always think ahead huh?” Mishima eased into a grateful smile. “So what game do you want to do first?”

The two boys spent some time jumping from game to game. It quickly became a competition between them. Mishima was good, almost too good. Akira struggled to keep up with him. After a few hours there funds dwindled down to their last tokens. Akira and Mishima took a break to snack and talk. Mishima was grinning wildly from his last victory. “That was a close one!” He laughed. Akira nodded grinning back.

“You’re telling me. We’re tied now.” Akira informed him and took a sip of his water. He pulled out the last token from his pocket. Mishima did the same.

“Hm. Looks like we only have two tokens left. What do you think we should do Suou?” Mishima looked at his expectantly. Akira thought for a moment.

They had done almost every game at least once. Which took a huge chunk of Akira’s savings. Still the smile on Mishima’s face was worth every penny. Akira glanced over to the back corner where a claw machine sat. “How about the claw machine?” Akira gestured to it.

“Oh I guess we can do that.” Mishima didn’t sound thrilled, but he went along with it. Akira plucked the coin from Mishima’s hand and led him to the machine. Mishima’s eyes scanned the machine and fell onto a little black cat plushie. It looked soft and easy to get. The placement almost perfect for the claw to grab. The more he looked at it, the more it reminded him of the cat that Akira would occasionally carry in his bag. “Doesn’t that cat kinda look like yours?” He turned to the taller teen, who had been watching him. Akira tilted his head a little as he inspected the object.

“Now that you mention it. It does kinda look like Mona.” Akira placed the coins into the slot.

“And it’s on the top of the others so it should be pretty easy to snag.” Mishima pointed out.

“Alright I’m on it.” Akira sharply replied. Mishima watched entranced as Akira carefully inserted the coins into the machine. His dark gaze carefully calculating the position of the claw to the target. Mishima admired his every movement up until he pressed the button to lower the claw.

Both of them watched the claw drop down and perfectly pick up the target. As Akira reached into the bin to pull out the plushie, Mishima found himself continuing to stare. His eyes lingering on Akira’s gentle features.

“Wow it’s so soft.” Akira stared at the prize with a deep fascination. Almost cute. Mishima nodded to himself. Akira was being cute. When Akira’s eyes glanced over to Mishima, he felt his cheeks grow hot. “Here Mishima, you should have it.”

“W-Wait you’re giving it to me!?” Mishima squeaked. Akira nodded, almost sheepish. It felt rude to turn him down so Mishima took it. Sure enough, the plushie was so cloud like in his hands. “You weren’t kidding this is soft.” Mishima clutched it fondly and then felt conflicted as he saw Akira’s pleased expression. He glanced down at the gift in his hands, his expression troubled. He whispered barely loud enough to hear. “But this is the kinda thing couples do right? Giving each other gifts like this.”

Akira tilted his head confused. He hadn’t heard what Mishima had said. “What was that?”

“Thanks Suou. I appreciate it.” Mishima cleared his throat and smiled nervously. Akira smiled back. Something about Mishima holding the gift lightened Akira’s chest. Almost a fluttering feeling.

 _A flutter?_ Akira glanced away blushing a little. It felt odd but also a little overwhelming. Akira checked his phone for the time. It was getting pretty late. “It’s getting late.”

“Huh?” Mishima glanced down at his own watch. “It’s that time already?” Mishima sighed. “I should get going. The Phan-site won’t run itself you know.” Mishima tried to laugh a little, but it was clear he was exhausted. Akira frowned for a moment, but then nodded in reluctant agreement.

“I know. Let’s walk to the station together. Ok?” Akira suggested with a warm smile.

“That sounds good.”


	9. Mishima's Shadow Pt.1 (Social Link Rank 7)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mishima is starting to go to far and Akira knows what must be done.

Mishima had been acting strange that week. Akira noted Mishima’s greater focus on trying to help ‘manage’ the Phantom Thieves. Especially trying to push more insane over-the-top targets like popular celebrities or random people selected from the Phan-Site. It was starting to scare Akira.

As they settled into the café, Mishima was noticeably agitated. “Right now there are tons of idiots out there doubting you, and trying to influence others to do the same! So… we’re gonna purge them.”

The bitterness in his tone made Akira grow cold. “Purge them? Mishima that’s insane.”

“Oh, don’t worry. I’m not actually planning on hurting anyone.” Mishima tried to elaborate. Akira relaxed, but only a little. “The truth is, I looked up some of these idiots who were criticizing you and sent them warning messages. You know, something like, ‘if you don’t change your wicked ways, you’ll be our next target.’”

“What?” Akira stared at him speechless, his blood growing cold as Mishima started to smile. _Is he actually proud of this?_

“Yep. I’ll have you know, it’s been working wonders. They totally stopped dissing the P-Thieves! There are still some people who say they don’t believe, but deep down they’re just afraid of you guys.” Mishima laughed. “Hahaha! Isn’t this great!? Plus now that all those haters are gone, people are putting a bunch more info on the forum. This is so much fun.” Mishima’s grin made Akira’s stomach turn.

“Fun?” Akira nearly choked. “Mishima this is going too far.”

At Akira’s resistance, Mishima tensed. “Too far!? All I did is find my own way to change people’s hearts.” Mishima explained defensive. “I’m above the simple stuff like producing and advertising now. I can change the world. I have the strength to do that now…” Mishima’s voice raised, but suddenly went quiet as Mishima caught sight of something. Akira followed his stare, a familiar face approached them. “Akiyama-kun…”

Akira tensed, glared at him as he approached. The bully avoided staring at Akira and focused solely on Mishima.

“Yo, Mishima… I haven’t seen you since graduation.” He began.

“Hahaha… we actually saw each other here not that long ago…” Mishima explained, bracing for a round of verbal attacks.

Instead Akiyama seemed distracted. He blankly replied. “Oh yeah, I guess you’re right.”

Akira settled back a little, observing him. Something was clearly off about the guy.

“Akiyama-kun? Are you ok?” It seemed like Mishima picked up on it too.

“Whaddya mean? Does it look like I ain’t okay?” Akiyama growled back. Mishima shook his head.

“I dunno, you just seem… quiet.” Mishima observed. Akiyama clenched his fist. 

“Shut your mouth, zero.” Akiyama snapped. Mishima flinched. “I don’t got time to be listening to you.”

The guy walked away, leaving a bitterness in his stead. Akira glanced over to Mishima, the whole thing seemed so random to him. Still it seemed like it had bothered Mishima.

“Zero.” The dark blue haired boy uttered the word again. “He acts like I’m a total nothing, but he still takes time to try and mess with me.” Brows furrowed, Mishima tried to shake it off. “I’ve changed though. I’m way better than a loser like him.” His sharp glare turned to Akira as he continued with a bitter tone. “I overheard that he’s been hanging out with some shady people… They’re all scum. I wish we could change their hearts, for the good of our society…” Mishima’s eyes lit up as he made up his mind. “That’s it! We can change his heart! All right, it’s decided! Your next target is gonna be Akiyama-kun!”

“Mishima.” Akira tried to interrupt him.

“Here let me get his info.” He started going through his phone. Akira just stared stunned. This was wrong. Mishima was starting to take things too far...

“Mishima!” Akira nearly shouted. “We can’t just go changing people’s hearts like that.” His tone enough for Mishima to stop. He looked up to Akira with a startled expression. After a moment of staring, Mishima frowned.

Mishima placed his phone down, avoid Akira’s stare. “Does that mean… are you guys gonna come after me someday too?”

Akira’s blood froze as he met Mishima’s expression. But Akira couldn’t lie to Mishima. “We might.” He admitted quietly. He glanced down, he couldn’t face him.

“H-Hahaha, good joke Suou.” Mishima tried to laugh. Akira didn’t reply. “Y-You’re really considering it…” Mishima went quiet.

The silence made it clear that this wasn’t a joke. It had been said and Akira wasn’t going to apologize or retract what he had said... No matter how much the truth hurt. Mishima finally sighed and grabbed his things. “I should go.” He picked up and left. Akira couldn’t find it in him to say anything.

He pulled out his phone. Akira needed to tell them about Mishima… before it was too late. 


	10. Mishima's Shadow Pt.2 (Social Link Rank 7)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joker and team finally confronts Shadow Mishima. Only to learn more than they had expected about their PR manager.

“Alright. Then if we’re in agreement, let’s go.” Akira told his team.

As expected the group didn’t take Mishima’s misuse of the Phantom Thieves lightly. They understood Akira’s softness for Mishima, but he still had his duty.

When they went into Mementos, Akira couldn’t believe it. They found him. They actually found Mishima’s shadow.

His shadow was scared shitless as they approached him. “W-Who are you? Could you be the Phantom Thieves!?”

Joker nodded, standing across from the shadow. The shadow’s demeanor shifted into something so arrogant it was disgusting. “Hahaha! So you wanna change my heart, even after everything I’ve done for you guys!?” It laughed. “ME, of all people?” Mishima’s shadow snarled. “If you just shut up and listened to what I told you, the Phantom Thieves would get even more famous. And if you did that, I’d get some of the spotlight too. I wouldn’t be just some stupid zero anymore…” Shadow Mishima smiled. It shifted into a frustrated expression. “There’s finally some hope back in my life… So why? Why are you so insistent on stopping me…?”

 _This is Mishima’s shadow._ Joker watched the shadow closely. He couldn’t have imagined that this is how Mishima had felt. But the more time he spent with it, the more painfully obvious it was.

Shadow Mishima scoffed as he addressed the group. “Yo, losers. Get out of here.” His sickly gold stare set on Joker. “I wanna talk to your leader… alone.” The others hesitated but Joker gave them an assuring nod and a gesture to stand by.

Left alone, Joker and the Shadow sighed.

“This is all your fault you know.” Shadow Mishima told him pained.

“My fault?” Joker tilted his head.

“Before you came along, I knew my role in life.” Shadow Mishima glanced down. “I was supposed to be the guy everyone messed with… I had accepted that I was a zero, embraced it even.”

Joker reached out to Shadow Mishima. “Mishima… I…”

The shadow dodged his touch and glared back up at him. “But once I figured out you were one of the Phantom Thieves, everything changed… You just HAD to get close to me…!” It hesitated as it began to blush. “I mean, seeing a real-life hero do all this amazing stuff made me wish I could be something more…” The way the shadow stared at Joker stirred something in his heart. The Shadow eagerly pleaded with him. “I want to change society too! I want to change it with you! I want you to notice me! the world to notice me!” The shadow groaned in frustration, pulling on his hair. “If I can just make the Phantom Thieves famous, maybe I’ll end up famous too…!”

“Mishima.” Joker began, easing the shadow for just a moment. “Would that really satisfy you?”

“Huh?” The question threw the shadow off. “I-I don’t know. C-Can you really blame me!? Look at how boring I am!” The shadow grumbled for a moment and then shook his head. “But you guys… you’re special.” A blush formed on its cheeks again. “Y-You’re special Akira.”   
  
Joker’s brain stopped working. What was he saying? Why was he looking at him like that? _Why is it making my heart jump like this?_ His face behind his mask was suddenly growing too warm.

“You have the ability to change the world…” The shadow sighed and glanced down at his feet. “In the end, that’s why I need you guys… You’re the only way I’ll be able to make a name for myself!” The shadow’s voice was desperate now and every word made Joker’s heart ache. “I know it’s wrong… But if I can’t push my way into the spotlight now, when will I…?!” Shadow Mishima shook its head and grew more determined. “A-Anyway, just bring it on already! You’re here to fight, aren’t you!?”

For a moment, Joker just stared at the Shadow. His brain still wrapped around trying to understand what the Shadow had told him. He shook his head. There was no need to fight him. Joker stepped forward and brought a hand to its head and just started running his gloved fingers through its hair.

Shadow Mishima looked up to the Phantom Thief confused. “Wh-What…?” Joker suddenly stopped and then pulled away, embarrassed. He had nearly forgotten that this wasn’t quite the ‘real’ Mishima. “You aren’t going to steal my heart…?” It muttered and then started to laugh a little. “Ahaha… I see…” Joker taking a step back as it leaned towards him. “You’ve already done that. I… I love you Akira.”

Before Joker could react, the Shadow leaned up to kiss him. When it pulled away, a smile formed on its lips. Joker felt his heart skyrocket out of his chest. If his shadow did this, that meant that… _Holy shit._ Joker stared at the Shadow.

“I know what I need to do.” It nodded. “Thank you Akira.” Shadow Mishima dissolved. Left behind was a familiar floating blob.

 _His treasure?_ Joker snagged it. He sighed. His mind was still racing even though his heart had eased.

When he turned around, the team was watching him. As he got closer they avoided eye contact with him. It was clear that they had been watching the entire thing. Joker cleared his throat. “Alright team. That’s good for today, let’s head back.” He ordered. The group nodded and they jumped into Morgana.

The return back to reality was quiet.

That night when Akira laid in bed, he lifted a hand to his lips. His mind thinking back to what Mishima’s shadow had said. _Love. He really said I love you._ It hadn’t occurred to Akira, but now that he thought about his mind wandered. _Is that why my heart’s been fluttering around him? Is this… do I like Mishima?_ Akira knew the answer to that question. He felt himself smiling like an idiot. _I like Mishima… and he loves me…_ The thought sent his heart racing again. Akira closed his eyes. So much had happened that day and Akira just needed to think about it more in the morning. When he wasn’t thinking about how soft Mishima’s stare was… or how he would like to kiss him again.


	11. A Change of Heart (Social Link Rank 8)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akira talks to Mishima after changing his heart.

It had been a few days since Mishima’s change of heart. Akira had heard nothing. The anxiety was overwhelming as he paced around his room. _Maybe I should go see him… just to make sure he’s ok. Maybe I should just text him?_ Akira sighed and went to his phone. In his thinking, he hadn’t even noticed that Mishima had texted.

**Mishima: We need to talk. Can you meet me at Inokashira Park?**

**Akira: Alright I’ll be there.**

It was almost sunset when Akira arrived at the park. His heart pounding. He was excited to see Mishima again, but after what happened between Joker and Shadow Mishima... Akira didn't know how to act around the real thing. Akira tried to brush off the memory of the kiss as he spotted Mishima waiting on a bench. “Mishima!” Akira called to get his attention. The dark blue-haired teen stood up and turned to him. Akira found himself smiling as he neared him. Mishima gave a weak smile back. It was clear that he had a lot on his mind. 

“Suou." Akira felt a ping of disappointment. He hadn't realized how good it felt for the shadow to call him Akira. "Do you mind if we walked around for a bit?” Mishima asked him. 

“Not at all.”

Together the two of them strolled around the park. The sun slowly painting the park in a gold light as they walked. Akira noticing Mishima giving him nervous glances every so often. Finally Mishima slowed down and started to quietly address Akira. “Hey Suou…” Akira focused on Mishima. Finally able to see how the light illuminated his features. Akira bit down on his cheek to try and keep his heart rate down and focus. “Um well…" Mishima cleared his throat, looking away from Akira. "I’ve been thinking back to what I said about Akiyama-kun and I... I think that—”

“—We should cancel the request.” Akira interrupted Mishima before he could finish. 

“Huh!?” Mishima’s eyes widened. “I was just going to say the same thing.” Mishima stared at Akira for a moment and then tried to play off his surprise with a weak laugh. “I mean it’d practically be pointless to go after someone like him.” Mishima rubbed the back of his neck. “It wouldn’t help you guys get famous anyway.”

 _Famous._ The word echoed in Akira's head. Mishima's shadow was obsessed with fame. It was a way to try and make Mishima feel like enough... to feel like he was worth something. Akira couldn't stand to hear Mishima talk like that again. 

“You can stop worrying about fame, you know.” Akira asserted. “Just you helping us is enough… you’re enough Mishima.” Akira’s voice softened. Mishima’s face turned red as he squeaked.

“W-Wait! How’d you know about-“ The shorter teen went quiet and laughed a little. “Oh I get it. Of course a thief who steals hearts would see what’s going on in the depths of my psyche…” 

_More than you know._ Akira couldn't help but smile as Mishima eased. 

The two of them settled against a fence.

The sun had almost completely set. In the fading light, the trail lights around the park flickered on. Everything seemed softer now. Akira leaned in slightly to listen as Mishima continued. His gaze focused down towards the dirt. “You know, I first started the Phan-Site so I could spread your message of justice to the world… But before I knew it, the only reason I wanted to help you guys was so I could get famous myself.” Mishima sighed. “Though maybe that’s always been the real reason… I don’t know…” His voice weakened in desperation. Fists clenched. “I thought I was doing it out of respect for you guys. Yet deep down, I think I really just wanted to show the world I’m more than some stupid zero.” Mishima was trembling now. “I’m just a selfish loser clinging desperately to your popularity… and to you…” Mishima started to tear up.

The confession was harder to hear when it was the real thing. When Mishima was right there, tears rolling down his soft cheeks. 

Mishima stood up abruptly as he finished bitterly. "I don’t deserve to work alongside the valiant Phantom Thieves. Alongside you… Thanks for everything Suou.”

“Wait Mishima.” Akira got up and reached out for Mishima as he began to walk away. But before Akira could reach him…

... “Oof!” Mishima landed face first into the dirt, having tripped on a rock. In an instant, Akira rushed over to his side.

"Mishima! Are you ok?" Mishima groaned as Akira helped him onto his knees.

“Oww.” Mishima winced, pulling his hands in close.

Akira frowned and offered his hand. "Here let me see." Surprised Mishima reached his hands out to Akira. His palms were pretty badly scraped. Luckily Akira still had a mini first aid kit on him from his trips to Mementos. "Allow me." Akira offered quietly. 

"O-Oh you don't need to..." Mishima stopped protesting as Akira went to work. He was so calm, so gentle. It made him wonder if that's how he changed the hearts of others. Through his cool charm and thoughtful words. It was part of the reason that Mishima was so entranced by Akira. There was no hiding how he felt for Akira... but he couldn't say it out loud. Not when Akira was so good at hiding his own feelings.

As Akira finished wrapping the bandages, his sharp dark stare met Mishima. Mishima's cheeks grew red again. "Does your face hurt?" Akira asked a little concerned. Mishima shook his head, unable to speak. "You have some dirt on your cheek." Mishima's heart almost stopped as Akira gently brushed the dirt and dried tears from his face with a napkin. It was too much. Mishima had to look away. It wasn't clear if Akira was doing this on purpose. If he was finding some enjoyment in teasing him like this. All that Mishima knew his he couldn't think straight when he was being doted on like this. "All done." Akira smiled as he leaned back. 

"T-Thanks." Mishima muttered cheeks still red. Akira helped him stand up and they settled back down onto the fence. Mishima sighed. He had completely made a fool of himself and in front of Akira. "Man, I totally ate dirt. I’m such an idiot… hahaha… I can’t even run away right.” Mishima glanced over to Akira, who he could swear was also blushing a little. “Working alongside the Phantom Thieves has made me feel like I myself can change the world… But it’s only ever been you guys actually changing anything… I’m still just as powerless as always.”

“Mishima that’s not—” 

“—That’s the truth." Mishima affirmed. He needed to say this. "I can’t change hearts like you can. I know that." Akira frowned, knowing that Mishima’s words more true than he could even know. “I wonder if there could ever be a way a pathetic guy like me could help you…”

Akira frowned and then spoke. "Isn't that what's the Phan-Site for?" 

“You’re right!” Mishima lit up. “I made the Phan-Site to honor and promote what the Phantom Thieves were doing. But I don’t want it to be about public relations anymore!” Mishima nodded with a newfound certainty. “First and foremost, that site needs to be a safe haven for people in serious trouble. After all that happened to me with Kamoshida, I know how hard it can be to speak out against injustice so as long as there are voices crying out to the Phantom Thieves, I’m gonna help them be heard.”

"You know. You sound almost like a true Phantom Thief." Akira nudged Mishima lightly.

"Really? I’m really happy you think so.” Mishima grinned back at Akira. The shorter teen sighed in relief. The tension between them had vanished completely “At any rate, we should just forget about going after Akiyama-kun, okay?” Mishima explained. “I’m still worried about some of the rumors I’ve heard about him, but I’ll do some more research.” 

Together they got up and started walking through the station. Both of them giving each other brief glances and smiles. As they finally arrived at the train station, Mishima turned to Akira. "I should be getting back. Thanks Suou." 

At Mishima's soft tone, Akira's heart fluttered again. "Of course. Get home safe ok?" 

"You too." 

Akira watched as Mishima left. His head a little dizzy from excitement. When he arrived home, the whole encounter replayed in his mind. Mishima's heart had begun to change. And even though Mishima was clumsy, Akira wouldn't change anything about him. Akira sighed pleased as he laid back in bed. For now, Akira was content in having changed Mishima's heart for the better. 


	12. Alleyway (Social Link Rank 9)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akira and Mishima go to meet up Akiyama in Shinjuku. Things take a bad turn.

The sun had just set when Mishima texted Akira to meet him in Shinjuku. Akiyama had reached out to Mishima for some help in the area. Apparently he had asked Mishima to meet him on the corner by a back alley. This raised a red flag for Akira, but despite his insistence to not go, Mishima went anyway. Of course Akira went with him. Akira could never live with himself if Mishima got hurt.

As they entered the meetup spot, the two spotted Akiyama in the alley. He was leaning against a wall, clearly roughed up and hurt. Two thugs were hovering over him.

“Akiyama-kun!” Mishima hurried into the alley. Akira cautiously followed suit. The thugs turned to see the two go up to them.

One of them grinned, a little too pleased with himself. “Ahhh, there’s our guy.” He barked to his friend. He settled back on one leg and addressed Mishima. “Akiyama-kun says he’s not gonna be able to pay up this month. How ‘bout you spot him? That’s what friends’re for, right?”

“F-Friends?” Mishima glanced from Akiyama to the thugs, slowing piecing together what this was all about. The thug frowned when Mishima shook his head.

“Huh? You guys ain’t friends?” He turned to his friend. His friend knew what to do.

“Don’t try n’ mess with us Akiyama.” The other thug growled and grabbed Akiyama’s shirt again. Shoving him back against the wall. “Is this loser s’posed to be the ‘friend’ who was gonna help you!?”

“If you don’t got anything to do with this little bitch Akiyama, I suggest you get outta here.” The first thug warned Akira and Mishima. “C’mon Tohru. Looks like we’re just gonna have to go have a nice chat with that girlfriend of his.”

“P-Please, no! I’m begging you!” Akiyama begged him. Tohru, the thug who had a grip on him, shoved him back. He fell back onto the ground.

“Sorry, but you broke our promise. Now she’s gonna be the one to pay us back… if you catch my drift.” The first one mused. “This is just what you get for tryin’ to screw us over.”

“Ahahaha! You’re so cruel, Yuuta-kun.” Tohru praised him as the two focused back on Akiyama. 

Mishima winced, his body starting tremble in fear. Akira felt a bitterness settle in his chest. He hated assholes like this. Picking on the weak. Even if he didn’t like Akiyama, no one deserved to be treated like this. He sized up the two thugs. They didn’t seem very bright, though Akira doubted he could talk his way out of it. _Maybe I could…_

“Suou.” Mishima’s weak mutter pulled Akira from his thoughts. Akira glanced over to him. The strange determination in his eyes surprising him. “Suou, you need to run.”

“What? No.” Akira sharply stated. “I’m not leaving you Mishima.”

Mishima blinked for a moment and then seemed a little puzzled as he spoke again. “A-Are you sure?”

“I’m not leaving your side Mishima.” Akira affirmed. It didn’t seem to ease Mishima’s struggled expression. It was if he had expected Akira to say something different.

“I don’t want to get you involved…” Mishima admitted. “Though having you here is definitely reassuring.” His expression shifted into a secure confidence. “I think I have an idea. It’s risky, but it might just work.”

Akira placed a hand on Mishima’s arm. “I’ll follow your lead.”

“If anything happens to me, take care of Akiyama-kun.”

Before Akira could react, Mishima pulled away from Akira’s hand and turned to thugs.

“Wait Mish-“

“-HEY YOU GUYSH!” Mishima shouted and then yelped in pain. “C-crap, I bit my tongue…” Mishima whined a little. All attempts at being cool were now off the table.

Akira sighed and quietly moved to stand behind Mishima. Hopefully Mishima’s plan, whatever it was, would work and Akira wouldn’t have to get too heavily involved.

The thugs dropped Akiyama and narrowed in on Mishima. “U-U-Ummm… You’d better lay off Akiyama-kun!” Mishima shouted and held out his phone. “I’ve been taking a video of this whole conversation! If you do anything to Akiyama-kun or his girlfriend, I’ll bring it straight to the police!” Mishima threatened them. The thugs stared stunned as Mishima continued. “Oh, and don’t get any ideas about breaking my phone. It backs up to the cloud automatically.”

One glance at Mishima’s phone confirmed Akira’s initial reaction that Mishima was in fact bluffing. _That idiot._ Akira tried to bury down the worry and concern that was slowly stirring in him. The thugs seemed to far away to get a good look at the phone… and by the nervous glances between them, it didn’t seem like they knew that anything was off.

“H-Hey, what should we do?” Tohru, the more nervous thug asked.

“We’ll be fine. The police ain’t gonna do shit ‘cause of a stupid little video.” Yuuta gave a forced laughed. “Why don’t you run along home to your anime girls? We don’t got time to deal with losers like you.” Yuuta spat back standing up straight.

“Urgh…” Mishima lowered his phone a little. He took a nervous step back, almost bumping into Akira.

Akira jumped into action and stepped in between Mishima and the thugs. “If I were you I’d leave now.” Akira stepped forward standing tall, easily taller than Yuuta. “You’re the real losers if you think you can just bully someone around like that.”

“Suou.” Mishima’s quiet tone of admiration gave Akira some satisfaction. Knowing that Mishima was there, provided him a sense of purpose. Akira gave the thugs a smug grin. He could handle them.

“Eh!? You think you’re tough, fluff head!” Yuuta stepped forward angry. Less than a few feet between them. Akira didn’t flinch. “I can take you know problem.”

Akira remained still, ready to dodge and reflect any hit that would come his way.

“Just leave Akiyama-kun alone and we’ll be even!” Mishima finally spoke up stepping forward slightly. Akira aware of every move that he made. “Then if you keep your word, I’ll delete the video. The backup too.”

Yuuta glared at Akira as he growled. “You’ll delete them now.”

“No.” Mishima shook his head and finally stepped to Akira’s side. The act initially made Akira nervous, but seeing Mishima’s determination eased his concern. Neither backed down under Yuuta’s bitter stare.

Finally, the thug scoffed and stepped down. “Tch, I’ve had enough of this shit. Let’s go Tohru.”

When the two thugs walked away, a wave of relief rushed over Akira and Mishima. The two sighed. “M-Man, I thought I was gonna had a heart attack. My whole act would’ve broken down if they didn’t back off when they did.” Mishima began and turned to him. He looked a little pale to Akira.

“Whoa Mishima are you okay?” Akira asked concerned. The shorter boy started to visibly shake.

“Ahaha the panic starting to set in.” Mishima stumbled into Akira and latched onto him. His face burrowing into Akira’s shirt. “Sorry Akira… I really suck huh?”

Akira smiled and reoriented Mishima to where he was leaning against Akira’s chest. Akira slowly rubbed Mishima’s back gently. “No not at all. I actually thought you were super cool.” He assured Mishima.

Mishima tightened his grip on Akira as he glanced up to him. “Y-You think?” Mishima blushed as their eyes met. Akira nodded. “I… uh… I think I get it now.” Mishima placed his head back onto Akira’s chest as he continued. “This feeling is what made me want to help you guys to begin with. The need to help others who can’t stand up for themselves…” Mishima sighed as he closed his eyes. Just leaning against Akira like this eased his panic. It didn’t take long for him to calm down. His mind starting to wander to Akira. How warm his embrace was, how soft his kiss would be… “Hmm Akira…” He hummed a little.

“M-Mishima. Akiyama-kun is still here.” Akira cleared his throat. Mishima snapped out of his infatuated haze. He quickly pulled away from Akira and glanced down at his feet. His cheeks were hot.

Akira walked over to Akiyama first. The wounded teen sat against the wall. He offered his hand and helped him stand as Mishima cooled off.

When Mishima finally walked over, Akiyama stared at him confused. “Mishima… why’d you help me?”

“Huh?” Mishima’s mind was still fuzzy from his embrace with Akira.

“You didn’t need to get involved.” Akiyama huffed.

“Oh… sorry. It looked like you were really in trouble though… so I stepped up.” Mishima answered, running a hand through his short dark blue hair.

“Is that so…” Akiyama muttered quietly.

“Anyway can you walk? Or do you need us to call an ambulance? You look pretty badly beat up.” Mishima observed concerned.

Without much of a response, Akiyama shook his head. “No. I’m fine. Just go.”

“Oh but…” Mishima started to protest but then stopped.

“It’s getting late.” Akira began. “We should probably head back.”

Reluctantly, Mishima nodded. “Yeah you’re right. Let’s go Suou.”

The two of them making their way to train station and quietly parting ways. Mishima still lingering in embarrassment over his failed attempt at cool. And Akira still lingering on Mishima’s gentle hum of his first name.


	13. Confessions (Social Link Rank 10)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akira and Mishima confess over a walk in the park.

The following day, Akira kept thinking back to what had happened in the alleyway. Mishima, though shaken by the end of it, showed so much initiative. It was a shame that he wasn’t really a Phantom Thief. _Probably for the best though._ Akira didn’t think he could handle bringing Mishima into Mementos. _I’d be too worried keeping him safe and…_ Akira knew that Mishima would easily be a distraction.

Speaking of distractions, Akira was stuck on one thing in particular. Mishima had muttered, almost moaned his name into his shirt. The thought brought an embarrassed heat into his cheeks. There was a strange tension between, it had been growing since Mishima’s change of heart. Akira knew that he had do something to address it. He liked Mishima and Mishima liked him, so he couldn’t figure out why he couldn’t just gather up the courage and tell Mishima.

After ranting to his friends about the whole thing, Akira finally got the strength to text Mishima.

**Akira: Hey can you meet me at the park tonight?**

**Mishima: Yeah.**

Akira got to the park before Mishima. He settled down on a bench. Nervous, Akira took a few deep breaths. It was fine. He was going to confess to Mishima and it was fine.

“Suou!”

Akira turned to see Mishima walk towards him with a smile.

“Mishima. Would you like to take a walk?” Akira asked as he stood up. The dark-bluenette nodded and followed Akira through the trails.

Because it was night, there was no one else in the park. It made Akira a little less nervous to know that they’d have a bit of privacy in their conversation. Akira walked besides Mishima, feeling even more nervous as more time passed. Thankfully, Mishima decided to take the lead on a conversation.

“You know, Akiyama texted me this morning.” Mishima mentioned.

“Oh? What’d he say?”

Mishima slowed his pace a little. “He wanted to apologize for what happened and thank me for standing up for him. So, I was thinking why that may have been.” Akira looked over to him. Mishima maintaining his gaze ahead. “Honestly, I was pretty desperate at the time. But in the back of my head, I was thinking what you would do in that situation… I mean, you put yourself on the line to stop Kamoshida, and probably other villians too. So, I thought there had to be something I could do myself.”

“It was pretty heroic for you stand up for yourself like that.” Akira commented, inciting a partial laugh from Mishima.

“Haha thanks. I was only acting out of fear though.” Mishima told him. “You know… I’ve always wanted to change. I wanted to go from the dull nobody everyone messes with to a famous world-renowned hero. But then I realized something important. Heroes aren’t heroes because they’re famous. It’s because they fight for other people.” Mishima looked over to Akira with an eased expression. A confident glow around him from the lights along the trails. “Looking back on it, what I really wanted to change was the weak me. The me on the volleyball team who let wrongdoing go unpunished, even though I knew it was unjust. The cowardly me who looked the other way when people I knew needed help.” Suddenly Mishima stopped, his stare intense as he fully turned to Akira. “Suou.”

“Yes Mishima?” Akira asked a little concerned by the harshness of his tone.

“Tell me the truth.” Mishima took an intentional step towards Akira. “I only changed because you stole my heart, right?” Akira remained speechless as Mishima stepped closer. The expression on Mishima’s face softening. “I-I mean you had too.” The space between them ever slightly shrinking. “That’s probably why I feel this way.” Mishima’s gentle hand settled on Akira’s cheek.

Akira’s heart nearly leapt of his body as a heat radiated from his face to his chest. Akira tried to maintain his cool. “I-I suppose that’s part of the reason.”

Mishima closed the gap between them with a kiss. Akira melted into it. It wasn’t messy or hungry. But it was firm and just enough for Akira’s heart to race. When they pulled apart, Mishima was just as red if not redder than Akira.

“S-Sorry Suou. I probably should’ve asked first.” The shorter boy apologized as he looked away.

With a quiet stare, Akira watched Mishima’s soft features. He gently leaned down to Mishima and planted a brief kiss on his cheek as he replied. “You don’t have to be sorry… and you know, you can call me Akira. If you’d like.”

Frustrated and blushing, Mishima huffed. “Y-You’re too smooth you know that!” Mishima leaned himself against Akira, muttering almost under his breath. “It’s really not fair.” Akira let out a small laugh and wrapped his arms gently around Mishima. “Truth be told I had given up. I accepted that I was a zero… That my existence was meaningless. But I’ve learned that it all comes down to what’s inside my heart. I might still mess up every so often, but I can get back up again.” He stepped back a little, with a determined gaze. “Akira I may not be the best around. I’m not very strong or charismatic, but I want to be someone you can rely on.” Mishima took Akira’s hand. “No matter what the world says, I’ll be rooting for you. Just like you do for me. Because I like you, Akira Suou.” Mishima leaned in for another kiss.

“I like you too Yuuki Mishima.” Akira leaned into meet Mishima, but stopped when Mishima let out an squeak.

“Y-Yuuki?! You just called me…” Mishima looked at his feet. Akira frowned and tilted his head. Unsure if a line was crossed.

“Should I not have? I just assumed that…”

“It’s not that.” Mishima assured him and looked back up to him. “Can we just keep it between us?” His fingers curling around Akira’s shirt as he continued. “Like you can call me Yuuki if we’re alone like this.”

“When it’s just us?” Akira hummed a little amused. “I think I can accommodate that.”

Mishima looked up to Akira, his eyes adoring. “So do this make us boyfriends? I-I’m honestly not sure how this is supposed to work.” He laughed a little embarrassed.

One of Akira’s hand moved to grab one of Mishima’s. “I’d like that.” Akira squeezed it assuringly. Mishima’s heart racing as Akira brought his hand up to his lips. “Let’s figure this out together shall we?”

The Phantom Thief smirked as Mishima glanced away, his face beet red.

“Geez Akira.” Mishima exhaled heavily. “You really enjoy flustering me don’t you?”

Akira laughed and planted a kiss on Mishima’s forehead.

“What can I say. You’re adorable when you blush.” 


End file.
